


The Manga, But Rider Is The Main Character - by Rider Splatoon

by Goggles_sleeve



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I'll update the tags as it goes bc idk what I'm gonna do!!! I'm stupid!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggles_sleeve/pseuds/Goggles_sleeve
Summary: 100% absolute faithful to the Manga with no headcanons or anything at all. Completely legit.





	The Manga, But Rider Is The Main Character - by Rider Splatoon

 

It was the day of the long awaited Coro Coro Cup - and Rider was confident. He was a distinguished solo ranked player, ranked S+, but this was the first time he’d be entering a turf tournament. Not a big deal though - ranked was the real deal, turf wars was a silly joke in comparison. He could solo this entire bracket, easily, but in order to join in the first place, he needed a team. It was annoying, but whatever. Fine. He threw one together based on the players favored weapons (Inkstrike is good in turf wars, right?)  and their skill level. It was hard to find other S+ Rankers that were interested and didn’t already have a team, so he made do with squids in S and A+. Whatever. As previously stated - this tournament wasn’t a big deal. Just turf, right? Whatever was thrown at him, he could handle it.

 

And that’s when his pants fell down.

 

No, wait, not fell - PULLED. What the hell…?

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rider growled, staring the offender down. His color was blue - oh, he must be from that idiot team blue. Squids like them wouldn’t get anywhere in a tournament like this - Rider didn’t understand why losers even bothered to join tournaments. What was the point, if you weren’t going to win? Wasn’t it just a waste of time?

 

Oi, speaking of waste of time, he had to hustle over to his meeting spot. The first match was about to start, and he and his teammates still needed to talk strategy. Not that there needed to be a lot of time dedicated to that - just enough to be on the same page.

 

“Hey,” Rider said as he strolled up to his temporary teammates. He was about to continue, but he was caught off guard when he heard some giggles come from the group.

 

“Hm, what’s so funny?”

 

Two of the team, Bamboo Hat and School Uniform, shared a knowing glance, “Oh, nothing much. Just talking.” They giggled a little bit more.

 

Whatever. He looked at the third team member, Stealth Goggles, on his phone, “Hey, stop texting, we have a battle soon. We need to discuss strategy.”

 

Stealth Goggles put down his phone, “Oh, now? Sorry. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, turf is all about inking, so we should be firing as many ink strikes as possible. I’ll tell you when to fire them off.” Rider stated matter of factly.

 

“What about engaging the enemy?” Stealth asked,

 

Rider gave a smirk, “Just leave that up to me.”

 

———

 

To tell the truth, Rider had not paid attention to the bracket in the slightest. His thoughts were, “I’ll fight against whoever I need to - I don’t care who they are.” So when he was face to face with the stupid Team Blue, he was...irritated. He was at least hoping for a LITTLE bit of challenge, but instead he’d be surprised if his team wasn’t in Blue’s spawn by the halfway point. Oh well. Hopefully the next match will be more engaging.

 

Too bad though, he enjoyed turfing on Arowana Mall.

 

“Don’t forget - you all do exactly as I say.” He said to his team - if they couldn’t listen to him here, then there was going to be some frustrating moments the rest of the tournament - but nothing he couldn’t bail them out of.

 

The early part of the game went all exactly according to plan - their base was fully inked, and  there was no effort at all taking over mid. All it took was an impressive three splat swing from Rider to take out the “competition,” if you could even call it that. The only reason why it wasn’t a team wipe was because the fourth member had accidentally drowned himself - what a joke!

 

Oh look, the one who drowned was coming up now, from the opposing grates. Visible from a mile away. He even shouted, “I’ll do a attack from above, then!”

 

Ha, how cute. Rider activated his special - Inkstrike.

 

“Only if you can reach me.” And fired it on top of the idiot running down the grate. Rider chuckled - this was way too easy. Why couldn’t there be SOME kind of challenge in this.

 

Oh, spoke too soon? Somehow, the kid survived? Huh. Okay. Alright, well, if one didn’t work, then _three_ had to, right?

 

“Oi, hey, it’s time.” Rider called out to his teammates, “Fire your Inkstrikes all at the Blue running toward mid.”

 

“But...isn’t that a little excessive?” Bamboo Hat asked.

 

“We can just get more - and besides, it’s not like they have a chance anyway.” Rider explained.

 

The rest of team yellow-green shrugged. He was the S+ ranker on the team, obviously he knew what he was talking about. They all got together, and launched their Inkstrikes all around the poor Team Blue member. Poor dude didn’t stand a chance.

 

It was a nice show to watch, but this was a turf game - no standing around. “Hey, get back to work. You need to charge your special gauges - all I need you for is your Inkstrikes.” Rider ordered. The rest of Team Yellow-Green shared a glance, and obediently followed his orders.

 

While that was being done, Rider watched as the rest of Team Blue tried to initiate a push up mid. They called out, got over here! Oh, we can push up together! Wait on my cue!

 

“Don’t even think about it.” He threatened, holding his Dynamo ready. This caused Team Blue to back off, too afraid to challenge him. What a bunch of chumps.

 

“You idiots and your team work - relying on other people is a joke. One of them is bound to mess up eventually - you just need one good player to a turf war.” Rider smirked, “And that player is me.”

 

Right as he finished, he felt a breeze in his nether regions, what the…?

 

Oh, shit,

 

“Bye bye!” He heard from behind him, and suddenly he was splatted.

 

Just like that.

 

Rider hadn’t even fully comprehended what had happened when he had respawned in his base. Who had splatted him? The Team Blue member they Inkstriked? But how had he lived? He couldn’t even stay in the damn bounds. Rider cursed under his breath, and checked his map - who was safe, who was safe, who was safe? Nope, none of them, they were either splatted or cornered. No good teammates, jeez. He would just swim over to mid himself.

 

Or well, the middle of their base, he guessed. Wow, Team Blue was fast. Rider should have splatted the three team members earlier when he had the chance.

 

“Get out of my way, I’ll handle this myself!” Rider yelled, starting to panic. He couldn’t lose NOW, not is the stupid first round - he was S+ rank, dammit! He had to win this!

 

But his his determined attitude fell away when he saw the Team Blue that had splatted him earlier pull out his special, Inkzooka, “No way! You can’t win without the help of your friends!” The Blue Member shouted, and shot it right at him. Rider, unable to swim or run away, was hit dead on.  

 

Did he really just get fuckin' destroyed by an idiot yelling at him to believe in the power of friends?

 

Ouch.

 

As it turns out, right as the whistled sounded, Rider had just respawned, right behind the rest of his teammates. Great. Just great.

 

As Rider expected, it was a crushing defeat, and utterly humiliating considering all shit he had been talking earlier. But for some reason, Rider wasn’t all that upset about it - okay, maybe a little upset, but his curiosity was stronger. How had Team Blue done such a comeback? There was no way that was just luck - there was a lot more to it. Not just any losers could defeat an S+ like him. No way.

 

Which is why Rider walked up to the winning team after the match,

“Hey. You.”

 

“Me?” The Blue Team member...that splatted him so many times, somehow - asked.

 

“Yeah. How did you guys do that? You didn’t talk strategy or anything - how did you know what to do?” At least, he didn’t notice them talking strategy beforehand.

 

“Oh, that’s easy, we practice so much together, we just know!” He said with a cheery smile on his face.

 

Rider looked over to his team - yeah, there was no way he could have team chemistry like that from couple-a people he threw together at the last minute. 

 

“Ah. Well, you guys better not lose the next match.” Rider said, smiling.

 

“We won’t!” The Blue member responded, also smiling. 

 

“Or else,” Rider threatened, but the guy didn’t seem to mind at all. He continued to smile. “No problem!” He responded once more.

 

Just...who was this guy, anyway? He always seemed so cheery and upbeat, and kept doing things that Rider couldn’t have even come up with of his wildest dreams. Like, who just pants someone in the middle of a turf war? Who does that after pantsing the same guy earlier before the match? Who even thinks to pants someone in the first place?  


“Hey, before you go - what’s your name?” Rider asked.  


“Oh, call me Goggles! Over there is Headphones, Specs, and Bobble!” Goggles pointed over to the rest of his teammates. Rider didn’t remember asking for all of their names, but it’s probably best he got them all anyway. He had a feeling he would be seeing a lot more of Team Blue. 

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Rider.” He said confidently, posing a little bit even. Cowards would say that the pose was stupid, but Rider knew better - it was cool as hell.

 

“Nice to meet you too!” Goggles grinned. He seemed like he had more he wanted to say, but the girl with headphones on tugged on his shoulder. “Hey - the next match is starting soon! We can’t be late!”

 

“Oh, yeah! See you Rider!” He waved as he ran off with his teammates. 

 

Rider almost wanted to wave back, but he kept his hands in his pockets instead. Goggles’ back was turned anyway, there’s no way he would have seen it.

 

As much as Rider wanted to watch the match, he owed his teammates a hard conversation - one he was probably going to hate every second of. Ugh.

 

He turned, and walked slowly to them, as if he was trying to prolong the time before he had to talk to them. That’s probably because he was. When he _did_ get close enough to them to have a conversation, all he was met with was an awkward silence and nervous glances. Hoo boy. Where to start.

 

“Hey.” Yeah, that’s a good start. Great start. Solid. Jacked. Muscular.

 

“Hey,” School Uniform replied. She was the only one that said anything, as Bamboo Chan was giving him a kinda cold stare- well, actually, more than kinda. And then Stealth was on his stupid phone again.

 

“So.”

 

“So?” School Uniform again. Thank god, she was making this a lot less awkward. Or maybe more awkward? Would silence be better? Who knows.

 

“We lost.” Wow, way to state the obvious, jackass. He was maybe not so good at these conversations.

 

“Yeah, in the first round too,” School Uniform said. Ouch. Yeah it was the first round, huh.

 

“To a bunch of idiots too.” Bamboo added in. First thing she says, and it’s a drag.

 

“Yeah, you could call them that.” Rider said.

 

“ _You_ called them that.”

 

“Yeah, I did,” This was going great! Wonderful! Rider scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I. Just wanted to. Apologize.” UgH.

 

“For what.” Bamboo said, deadpan.

 

“Well...I promised you a win. That we won the whole tournament. But, well, yeah.” Rider explained. Or more so _tried_ to explain.

 

“Yeah, you failed us.”

 

“And...I was. Not very nice. As well.”

 

“Yeah, you _were_ pretty bossy.” School giggled.

 

“Yeah. So. Yeah I just wanted to say. Sorry for that.”

 

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t splat a single person during the match - you were really the only one doing any work, Rider!” School said. Rider wasn’t expecting an apology, but hearing one anyway picked up his mood.

 

“No, you guys did fine. We underestimated them, and then they got the drop on us. Next time we won’t lose.”

 

“Next time?” Bamboo questioned.

 

Oh, shit. Rider hadn’t even noticed he said that until Bamboo asked. “Yeah. If you wanted too, anyway.”

 

“Hm, I’ll think about it. What do you think, Stealth?”

 

“Huh?” Stealth popped up. “What are we talking about?”

 

The rest of the team laughed. “I was asking if you had fun today.”

 

“Oh! Yeah! Too bad we lost, but that stupid team was funny!” Stealth smiled.

 

“I agree! I liked it when the one with goggles pantsd Rider twice in a row.” Bamboo said.

 

“Hey-“ Rider spoke up. The other team members started to laugh, and Rider got upset, “Don’t laugh! It’s not funny!”

 

Rider thought about it later though. He'd never admit it - but maybe it _was_ a little funny.

 

Just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> SO uh, hi this the first time I've wrote in about 3 years or something and you can tell! Hope you enjoy this mess!


End file.
